All You Wanted
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A vida de Eriol está complicada, e ele procura a ajuda de Tomoyo. Ela aceita, pensando em tornar-se aquilo que ele precisava, sem saber que ela sempre fora o que ele queria. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, e sim ao CLAMP; eu posto esta fic sem visar nenhum lucro com isso.

**N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic de mesmo nome, de Saori-Luna; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la. E, como se trata de uma songfic, a música cuja letra aparece ao longo da fic também chama-se "All You Wanted", de Michelle Branch.

* * *

**ALL YOU WANTED**

Algumas vezes, as coisas acontecem por uma razão, em outras elas só acontecem porque sim, por uma simples coincidência ou casualidade, e foi assim que eu te conheci. Como dizem, "neste mundo, não existem coincidências, há apenas o inevitável".

Quem imaginaria que nós iríamos terminar desta maneira ? Quando nos conhecemos, você era apenas um novo estudante fazendo intercâmbio, e eu, apenas a amiga da garota de quem você gostava... você realmente gostava dela ? Agora, nem mesmo eu sei dizer; sem saber, você envolveu aos meus amigos e a mim em seu plano perfeito, mas, por acaso, você estava envolvido em um plano maior ?

Com o passar do tempo, eu fui notando as coisas que nós dois tínhamos em comum, ambos adorávamos a música, e éramos excessivamente educados, a mania que você tinha de ver criticamente a todos podia ver-se refletida em minhas muitas gravações, mas, isso era suficiente ? Muitas e muitas vezes eu me perguntei isso, enquanto tentava em vão me assemelhar mais a você, porque talvez assim você me visse como algo mais do que apenas a melhor amiga de Sakura... quão enganada eu estava, eu tinha de ter percebido antes que não era isso o que você precisava.

_I wanted to be like you / Eu queria ser como você  
I wanted everything / Eu queria tudo  
So I tried to be like you / Então eu tentei ser como você  
And I got swept away / E me dei mal _

\- Tomoyo-chan, você sabe quem foi que chegou ? - disse a voz de minha amiga, ao telefone.

\- Quem, Sakura-chan ?

\- Eriol retornou da Inglaterra !

\- Hiiragizawa ?

\- Isso mesmo, Tomoyo, nós vamos nos reunir esta noite em minha casa, com Shaoran, para comer uma pizza. Você quer vir ?

\- Eu não sei - eu respondi, insegura - Hiiragizawa e eu não somos tão próximos.

\- Mas vocês conseguiam se entender muito bem na escola.

\- Nós não nos entendíamos tão bem assim, Sakura-chan, Eriol tinha olhos apenas para você, naquela época.

\- Não diga tolices, Eriol só se interessava por mim por causa das Cartas Clow. Ainda assim, mesmo se isso fosse verdade, você _teria_ que vir esta noite, eu não quero ter problemas com Shaoran, já que eles não se davam muito bem.

\- Está bem, mas quero que fique claro que eu vou sob protesto.

\- Não sei porque você tem tantas dúvidas. Além do mais, Eriol perguntou por você. Nos vemos esta noite.

Eu fiquei pensando no que Sakura havia dito a mim durante algum tempo; isso era impossível, todas as tentativas que eu havia feito para me aproximar de Eriol quando nós éramos crianças haviam fracassado, era como ir de encontro a uma geleira, ou algo assim.

* * *

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Tomoyo-chan. Que bom que você veio ! - disse Shaoran, muito respeitosamente, enquanto tirava o meu agasalho.

\- Bem, amigo, eu não ia deixá-lo à mercê de Hiiragizawa e suas mentiras.

\- Muito engraçado - disse ele, enrubescendo-se - De qualquer modo, não teria como evitar que você estivesse aqui, não é verdade ?

\- Shaoran Li, a que se deve esse tom de malícia em sua voz ?

\- Oh, vamos, Tomoyo, eu posso ser desatento, mas não tanto a ponto de não notar que você gosta de Hiirazizawa.

\- Gostava, Shaoran, isso é passado.

\- Isso é o que nós já vamos ver.

A noite transcorreu agradavelmente, Eriol continuava sendo tão encantador como antes, e todos nós tínhamos muitas coisas para contar uns aos outros.

\- Bom, foi uma noite estupenda, espero que nós possamos repeti-la.

\- Claro, Eriol, agora que você está de volta, tudo poderá ser como antes - disse Sakura, provocando resmungos no restante de nós - O que aconteceu ? Eu falei algo de mal ?

\- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, acho que as coisas podem até mesmo ser bem melhores. Quer que eu a leve em casa, Daidouji ?

Eu olhei-o fixamente.

\- Não acho que seja necessário, Hiiragizawa, muito obrigada.

\- Vamos, Tomoyo, por que você não vai com Eriol ? Assim eu ficaria mais tranqüila.

\- Sakura tem razão, é um pouco tarde para que você ande por aí sozinha.

\- Está bem. Nos vemos amanhã, Sakura-chan.

\- OK.

\- Até logo, Shaoran - eu disse a meu "primo", dando-lhe um abraço - E "obrigada" pela ajuda.

\- Não seja sarcástica, e aproveite bem.

\- Até amanhã a todos, e tenham uma boa noite - Eriol despediu-se, enquanto me ajudava a colocar o agasalho. Partimos.

\- Foi uma noite agradável - disse ele, quando estávamos dentro do carro.

\- Você tem razão, uma noite com os amigos é tudo o que alguém precisa.

\- Bem, acho que eu penso diferente de você nesse ponto, Daidouji.

\- Eu imaginava.

\- Porque aquilo do qual eu preciso é você.

_I didn't know that it was so cold and / Eu não sabia que você era tão frio e  
You needed someone / Você precisava de alguém  
To show you the way / Para te mostrar o caminho  
So I took your hand and we figured out / Então eu peguei sua mão e nós entendemos  
That when the tide comes / Que quando a maré vier  
I'd take you away / Eu te levaria para longe_

\- O que você quer dizer, Hiiragizawa ?

\- Exatamente o que você ouviu, minha querida Daidouji. Eu preciso de você. Você já vai entender, meu assessores têm me aconselhado a participar da indústria da moda, mas não tenho na Inglaterra alguém de minha confiança que possa me ajudar, e, por isso, quase que imediatamente eu pensei em você.

\- Em mim ? Por quê ?

\- Bem, você é designer de moda, certo ?

\- Não exerço a profissão.

\- Porque você não precisa fazê-lo, eu sei que os negócios de sua mãe e de seu avô são lucrativos o suficiente para sustentarem seus descendentes até os seus bisnetos; ainda assim, você tem conhecimento a respeito do assunto e tem todo o tempo do mundo para me ajudar.

\- Mas...

\- Não vou lhe pedir uma resposta agora, mas gostaria, sim, que você pensasse nisso. Bem, acho que já chegamos à sua casa.

\- Até logo.

\- Espero que você me dê uma resposta logo - disse ele, beijando-me no rosto -, Tomoyo-chan.

Saí do carro, entre surpresa, enjoada e aborrecida. O que ele estava pensando ? Que beijando-me no rosto e chamando-me por meu nome, eu aceitaria a sua oferta ? Ali estava novamente, esse péssimo costume de manipular as pessoas à sua volta.

\- Saori ? - eu chamei a minha assistente.

\- Senhorita Tomoyo, está tudo bem ?

\- Desculpe por chamá-la tão tarde.

\- Não se preocupe, senhorita. Do que precisa ?

\- Investigue para a mim tudo o que você puder sobre Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu me levantei confusa. No que eu estava pensando ? Claro que eu deveria dizer-lhe que não imediatamente, mas as minhas dúvidas se multiplicavam enquanto eu chegava ao salão.

\- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia, senhorita Tomoyo. Esta manhã, trouxeram-lhe isto.

Era um lindo ramo de orquídeas, a cor delas quase combinava com a de meus olhos.

\- Quem as trouxe ?

\- Um mensageiro, senhorita. Veio também com este cartão.

Eu abri o envelope rapidamente.

"_Eu gosto bastante das orquídeas, você não ? Apesar de que, pensando bem, gosto mais das violetas. Tenha um bom dia"_.

\- O que raios significa isto ! - eu falei, segurando novamente o meu celular - O que, afinal, você está pensando ? - eu falei, quando me responderam.

\- Bom dia para você também, Tomoyo-chan.

\- Não fale assim comigo, e responda à minha pergunta.

\- Eu só pensei que você gostaria delas, foi só um detalhe, não me leve a mal.

\- Mas o que você está me propondo é uma oferta de trabalho, Hiiragizawa, você não está me conquistando !

\- Bem, tudo depende do modo como você vê a situação, e, a propósito, Tomoyo-chan, pode me chamar de Eriol.

\- NÃO ME CHAME DE TOMOYO-CHAN ! - eu gritei, histérica, pendurada ao telefone.

\- Senhorita Tomoyo ?

\- O QUE É ?

\- Senhorita, consegui as informações que estava procurando.

\- Oh, desculpe, Saori, muito obrigada.

Fiquei toda a manhã lendo o relatório que minha assistente havia preparado para mim; a vida de Eriol havia sido muito interessante até o momento, mas sem dúvida o mais interessante era o que as pessoas não sabiam sobre ele, como, por exemplo, que ele era um mago. Se bem que, na verdade, isso não importava, o rico inglês Eriol Hiiragizawa havia se encarregado de multiplicar a fortuna de seus pais, e agora queria entrar no mundo da moda; tudo estava muito planejado, os conceitos, as idéias.

Eu admiti, contra a vontade, que ele tinha razão, se esta situação não fosse manejada por alguém confiável e com conhecimento desta área, seria muito fácil que o enganassem; se alguém desta área o ajudasse, o êxito era facilmente previsível.

Aborrecida comigo mesma, eu saí para dar uma corrida, em qualquer outra situação, eu não teria pensado duas vezes antes de aceitar, a oferta era muito boa, mas ali estava ele...

_"Tudo depende do modo como você vê a situação"_.

Por acaso ele queria me conquistar ? Ou desta vez eu poderia conquistá-lo ?

Havia um dado especial no relatório que me interessava. "Completamente imerso em seus muitos negócios, dos quais não tirava nenhum descanso há muitos anos, o jovem Hiiragizawa ainda encontra-se solteiro, e com uma aparente alergia a compromissos, que não pôde ser curada por nenhuma jovem. Quem poderá salvar o inglês desta terrível enfermidade ?"

Sorrindo, eu segurei o meu celular e telefonei-lhe:

\- Fale, Tomoyo-chan.

\- Você tem razão, Eriol, eu sou o que você precisa.

\- Eu sabia que você aceitaria.

\- Com apenas uma condição.

\- Qual ?

\- Não volte a me chamar de Tomoyo-chan.

\- Está bem, Tomoyo. A propósito...

\- Sim ?

\- Você me chamou por meu nome.

\- Você é odioso ! - eu disse, e desliguei.

No dia seguinte, eu recebi outro ramo de flores, desta vez de sakuras (*).

"_Fico feliz que você tenha-as aceitado. Espero que receba este buquê como símbolo de nossa amizade, e que seja a última vez que desliga o telefone na minha cara"_.

Suspirei. Agora eu era a nova sócia de Eriol Hiiragizawa, mas uma parte de mim esperava tornar-se algo mais. Se agora eu era o que ele precisava, eu esperava me tornar aquilo que ele queria.

_If you want to / Se você quiser  
I can save you / Eu posso te salvar  
I can take you away from here / Eu posso te levar embora daqui  
So lonely inside / Tão sozinho por dentro  
So busy out there / Tão ocupado por fora  
And all you wanted / E tudo o que você queria  
Was somebody who cares / Era alguém que se importasse_

* * *

**POV Eriol**

Já se passaram seis meses desde que Tomoyo começou a trabalhar comigo, e a decisão de escolhê-la não poderia ter sido melhor... se eu apenas tivesse conseguido dizer-lhe que, durante este período, ela havia deixado de ser apenas minha sócia, e agora era a minha tábua de salvação, a única pessoa com a qual eu posso contar e com quem posso sobreviver, neste mundo repleto de falsidade.

\- Eriol ?

\- Fale, Tomoyo.

\- Estou fazendo a lista de convidados para o novo desfile.

\- E ?

\- Quero saber se você vai estar acompanhado por alguém.

Eu me virei para olhá-la, seus olhos violetas me olhavam, interrogativos.

\- Não sei.

\- Eu estou perguntando porque, nas vezes anteriores, você me disse que não, e sempre aparece com alguma modelo em cima da hora.

\- Eu lamento, Tomoyo, não posso afirmar nada.

Ela parece aborrecida, e o demonstra batendo a porta com força... me pergunto se por acaso eu terei a coragem de lhe dizer que eu quero que você esteja ao meu lado esta noite, mas, claro, você dirá que não. Este desfile é muito especial, é o primeiro no qual você mostrará as suas criações...

Se você apenas soubesse que todas essas modelos com quem saio são um pálido reflexo seu... dentro de pouco tempo você voltará e falará comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido, se eu apenas soubesse onde, afinal, onde é que você vai quando fica tão zangada, eu poderia, talvez, dizer o que realmente sinto.

_I'm sinking slowly / Eu estou afundando devagar  
So hurry hold me / Tão rápido, me abrace  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on / A sua mão é tudo o que ainda me mantém viva  
Please can you tell me? / Por favor,você pode me dizer ?  
So I can finally see / Então eu posso finalmente ver  
Where you go when you're gone / Onde você vai quando você se foi_

* * *

**POV Tomoyo**

Estúpido Eriol ! Deveria deixar de perguntar-lhe esse tipo de coisa, pois, como sempre, ele vai acabar por aparecer com alguma modelo, que me fará ser esquecida após o momento em que eu for cumprimentá-los. Por que tem de ser tão estúpido ?!

Eu sinto as lágrimas caírem novamente por sobre o meu rosto. Os últimos meses haviam sido incríveis, mas pouco a pouco a sua companhia me é mais difícil de suportar, apesar de nosso relacionamento ter melhorado, ainda estava ali aquela pesada geleira que ele sempre carregava desde criança.

Talvez eu devesse aceitar o fato de que, com Eriol, o único relacionamento possível fosse quanto aos negócios.

_If you want to / Se você quiser  
I can save you / Eu posso te salvar  
I can take you away from here / Eu posso te levar para longe daqui  
So lonely inside / Tão sozinho por dentro  
So busy out there / Tão ocupado por fora  
And all you wanted / E tudo o que você queria  
Was somebody who cares / Era alguém que se importasse_

* * *

**POV Eriol**

\- Você já está pronto ?

Eu a olho, ela está de volta, e está linda, mas em seus olhos há uma leve sombra.

\- Quase - eu lhe respondo, enquanto termino de amarrar a gravata.

\- Deixe-me ajudar, você está colocando-a toda torta.

Eu sinto suas mãos roçando o meu pescoço, e vejo que seus lábios estão muito perto dos meus.

\- Você esteve chorando ?

\- Isso não lhe diz respeito.

\- Tomoyo...

\- Não é preciso se preocupar, apesar de tudo eu continuo sendo sua sócia, e isso era o que você precisava, não é mesmo ?

Eu a olho enquanto ela sai do quarto; sim, era o que eu precisava, mas era ela o que eu queria.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares / Tudo o que você queria era alguém que se importasse  
If you need me, you know I'll be there / Se precisar de mim, você sabe que eu estarei lá _

* * *

**POV Tomoyo**

Já estava quase na hora de sair para receber os cumprimentos, o desfile havia sido um sucesso total; me pergunto onde estará Eriol. Inesperadamente, sinto uma mão segurar a minha.

\- O que você quer ?

\- Eu sinto muito, Tomoyo.

Eu olho para ele, e vejo em seus olhos algo diferente, porém havia chegado a hora de receber os créditos, e nós caminhamos, assim, de mãos dadas, até que, em um determinado momento, a multidão de repórteres nos obriga a separarmo-nos. Passa-se bastante tempo, até que me encontro a sós, com uma taça. Sinto sua presença às minhas costas, e sua voz sussurra ao meu ouvido:

\- Você quer sair daqui ?

Eu olho-o fixamente.

\- Se é isso o que você quer...

* * *

**POV Eriol**

Nós saímos correndo do salão, e enfim conseguimos ficar completamente a sós e longe de toda essa farsa. Eu seguro-a pela cintura e obrigo-lhe a olhar para mim.

\- Você tinha um pouco de razão sobre aquilo que me falou nesta tarde.

\- Sobre o quê ?

\- Era você o que eu precisava, mas, mais ainda, o que eu queria.

Eu tomei seus lábios entre os meus, e sinto suas mãos entrelaçarem-se em meu pescoço.

\- Vamos para casa ? - eu pergunto-lhe.

\- Vamos.

_If you want to / Se você quiser  
I can save you / Eu posso te salvar  
I can take you away from here / Eu posso te levar para longe daqui  
So lonely inside / Tão sozinho por dentro  
So busy out there / Tão ocupado por fora  
And all you wanted / E tudo o que você queria  
Was somebody who cares / Era alguém que se importasse_

* * *

**POV Tomoyo**

É incrível, eu penso, enquanto sinto como ele me deita lentamente na cama; respondo aos seus abraços, beijos, suas carícias, enquanto penso que tudo parecia ser como um sonho.

\- Eriol... por quê ?

\- Porque você é perfeita para mim, você é linda, inteligente, sensível como mais ninguém, e sempre foi a única a se preocupar comigo, desde que nós éramos crianças, Tomoyo.

Eu suspirei.

E foi assim, no fim das contas, nunca houve a necessidade de eu ser outra pessoa.

"_Tudo o que você queria era alguém que se importasse"._

_**FIM**_

* * *

**N/A: **Olá a todos ! Há muito tempo que eu não escrevia nada desta série, e eu quis dedicar esta songfic a um de meus ships favoritos: Tomoyo e Eriol 4ever ! É refrescante sentar-se e escrever, e quando a história sai por si mesma; também adoro esta música, por muitas razões: às vezes a pessoa que você ama é o seu único ponto de apoio, às vezes é difícil saber o que você deve fazer, e, às vezes, o que alguém quer é algo bem simples. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Todos os personagens são propriedade do CLAMP.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Segunda fic de Card Captor Sakura que eu traduzo e posto no Fanfiction, também a segunda do ship Tomoyo/Eriol (estou começando a gostar mesmo deste ship...). E espero que vocês também gostem dela.

Se for o caso, postem reviews, pode ser ?

**OBS:** (*) Sakuras - Flores de cerejeira, em japonês (como eu não sou fã de colocar notas do autor no meio de uma fic, preferi simplesmente colocar um asterisco e explicar o significado depois do final da fic)


End file.
